


it's funny how the warning signs can feel like they're butterflies

by babywinksy



Series: the adventures of liverpool's fullbacks [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and there's something about these two that won't leave me alone, just me trying to deal with liverpool losing to napoli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinksy/pseuds/babywinksy
Summary: The aftermath of the Napoli away match.





	it's funny how the warning signs can feel like they're butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this dumb fic about robbo being sad and trent comforting him. all mistakes are mine and sorry for my english! thank you for reading <3
> 
> title from graveyard by halsey

As soon as he heard the final whistle, Robbo rushed out of the pitch and into the changing room. He didn’t look behind him, showered quickly and he was the first out of the stadium and the first to get on the coach. He walked all the way to the back seats and he threw himself in the one near the window, hoping that everybody would get the hint to leave him alone. He wasn’t in the mood for a pep talk from one of his teammates. He didn’t really know what to say. He had made the mistake of looking through twitter for a moment and he felt even worse. 

Losing always sucked, but losing because of something he had done felt like fucking hell. He was awful during the entire match, not only on that penalty (which wasn’t really a penalty but he took full responsibility for it) but also on the second Napoli goal, when he just stopped and waited for Adrian to do something. He should had been faster. He should had done better.

The coach started to fill, the rest of the team getting to their seats, talking in low voices. He looked out the window, hoping the way back to the hotel was quick because he just wanted to sleep and forget about the whole day. 

After a few moments, he felt steps approaching his seat and he looked up to see Trent there. He was quiet, offered him half a smile and sat down next to him. He didn’t say anything and Andy thanked him for that. He just placed a hand on his knee, the silent_ I’m here if you need me _that he didn’t need to say because Andy knew. And even though he wanted to be alone, Trent was the only person he didn’t mind having there. 

They had been seeing each other, as one would say. It didn’t have a title, they weren’t dating, nothing was official. But Trent spend most of his nights on Robbo’s bed, and they ate breakfast together every morning, exchanging lazy kisses on the couch and bickering like an old married couple before going to training. 

They didn’t really talk about what they were doing. They haven’t set any rules about what they could and couldn’t do. But after one night out, where some random girl had been hitting on Trent for half an hour, Robbo couldn’t take it anymore, so he dragged him to the sketchy club bathroom, pushed him to a wall and as they kissed desperately, he had whispered _ ‘You’re mine’. _Trent was on his knees after that, and something shifted between them. 

The rest of the team had noticed a change in their dynamic, of course. They weren’t blind, and neither Robbo or Trent were really that good at hiding. Luckily, none of them commented on it, but Hendo had always an eye on both of them, just in case. 

As they got off the coach, Trent trailed behind him and Robbo knew nothing he could say would make the right back go and sleep in his own room. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be around Trent, but he really didn’t need any comments about the match. And he knew Trent wouldn’t stay quiet for long.

His prediction became true as soon as they entered the room. “I know what you’re thinking but it wasn’t your fault.” Trent said while he threw himself on the bed. “That wasn’t a penalty and the ref was shite.” Robbo turned his back at him and took off his shirt, changing in something more comfortable to sleep. 

“Maybe, but everything else was my fault.” He replied, quietly. Behind him, Trent pursed his lips thinking about what to say next. He needed Andy to stop believing losing was his fault but he knew it was going to be a hard task.

“C’me here.” He said softly, patting the bed next to him. Robbo laid down beside him, both of them looking at the ceiling. “Maybe it wasn’t your best match…” He started. Robbo rolled his eyes and muttered_ ‘Understatement of the year’ _ under his breath. Trent ignored him and continued “But we didn’t lose because of you. We are a team and we all made mistakes. Would you say it was my fault because I didn’t make the perfect cross for Mo to score?” Andy shook his head. “Then, you don’t get to say it was your fault. We all win together, and we all lose together. We’ll just have to improve for next time.” 

Andy turned to face Trent, smiling softly. He still felt like shit, but there was a weight lifted from his shoulders, and he was so glad that he had the younger man there to support him. “Hendo’s rubbing on you. You sound like a proper captain.” He joked. 

Trent moved so he was facing him too, and gently placed his hand on Robbo’s jaw, cupping his face. “I just don’t want you to feel bad.” He whispered, his tone very sincere. Andy kissed his forehead softly. 

They had been moving into a dangerous territory lately. Something about the way they touched felt very different from where they had started it. Andy kept thinking about it, long nights spent restless because certain scouser’s face would not leave his mind. He knew he shouldn’t, it wasn’t worth thinking about something that could never really happen, considering their circumstances. It was okay, this sort of friends-with-benefits thing they got going on, but it couldn’t become something serious. However, the few moments they had where there were feelings involved, left Robbo wanting more. He wanted everything. 

Tonight, though, he would settle for having Trent there, staring at him with his soft doe eyes, the only person that could make him feel a bit better after the awful match they just had. 

“You’re too nice to me.” He said after a while, and Trent didn’t argue with him, for once, just kissed him until they were both breathless and Robbo couldn’t really think about anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated and would make me really happy <3


End file.
